Apperley Bridge
On 5th March 2014 it was announced that BBC Three would cease broadcasting on television to become available online only with an almost 50% cut in the programming budget. The BBC proposed a bigger emphasis on short form content due to the cut in funding. These changes formed part of a package of proposals from the BBC. These included extending CBBC's hours, and launching BBC One +1 as well as respending £30m on BBC One audiences for drama. There was notable backlash for the measures with celebrities including Greg James, Matt Lucas and Jack Whitehall speaking out. A petition against the move on change.org has gathered over 300,000 signatures. There was some support from media commentators, and those who back a "slimmer" BBC. When the BBC revealed the full detail in December 2014 it admitted that there was widespread opposition from BBC Three viewers, but said there was support for the wider package of proposals. They believed that the public welcomed a BBC One +1 as it admits a majority of viewing still takes place on linear channels. The 'Save BBC Three' campaign pointed out that this was a contradiction to what the BBC said about BBC Three. The BBC Trust began a 28-day public consultation regarding the plans on 20th January 2015 and it ended with a protest outside Broadcasting House. 750 names against the move from the creative industry signed a letter to the BBC Trust and had the backing of a number of celebrities including Daniel Radcliffe. The polling company I C M concluded a "large majority" of those that replied to the consultation were against the move with respondents particularly concerned about those who cannot stream programming online and the effect of the content budget cuts as well as the BBC's own admission the audience numbers would drop with the BBC Trust giving provisional approval to the BBC Three service in June with a number of conditions, and rejected a BBC One +1. On 26 November 2015 it was confirmed that BBC Three will move online in February 2016 with the TV channel closing on 31st March. On 4th January 2016, it was confirmed that the live TV channel would cease linear programming on 16th February, thereafter only providing promotional information pointing viewers to online programming until it went dark 31st March. 1 month after it was announced that BBC Three will move online in February, severe delays were reported after a lorry crashed into a barrier at the entrance to the Dartford Tunnel. The west bound tunnel was shut for about an hour while repairs to the over-height barrier were carried out. 2 days after a lorry crashed into a barrier at the entrance to the Dartford Tunnel, Reagan Farmer revealed a new trend for his other videos by introducing Big Bad Wolf by Duck Sauce on 6th February. 1 day later he announced a farewell tribute to BBC Three, which moved online on 16th February. Following the collapse of The Joker Chaos Coaster in November 2015 after a controversy in summer of that year, Reagan said that BBC Three was intended to promote promotional information pointing him to online programming until it goes dark on 16th February. The Save BBC Three campaign has argued that the transition period is too short and that programmes like Don't Tell the Bride have not performed as well on BBC One and BBC Two with the 16 to 34 year old audience in comparison to BBC Three. It did not consider the proposals cost-effective because the BBC will need to spend on a new brand and triple advertising budgets to increase awareness of the new service. In February 2014 BBC Director General Tony Hall announced that cuts of 100,000,000 million pounds would have to be made at the corporation and explained that BBC Three would be taken off television, and made online-only with an almost 50pc smaller programming budget. The proposal was provisionally approved by the BBC Trust in June 2015 with a new consultation open until 30th September of that year. The closure was confirmed in November with the TV channel to cease broadcasting on 16th February 2016. There has been widespread opposition from the BBC Three audience and some of the channel's talent with a petition against the move reaching over 300,000 signings. When told by Adolf Hitler that BBC Three will move online on 16th February with the channel closing in March 2016, Percy asked "Does this mean The Fat Controller doesn't think I'm special?" Thomas the Tank Engine tried to put some sense into Storm Imogen's maximum wind gust of 96 mph, explaining that looking splendid is not the same as being really useful. But Imogen ignored Thomas's warnings and hit England and Wales with wind gusts reaching 96 mph at The Needles, which are off the Isle of Wight. The Met Office said that "phenomenal" sea conditions were also measured at several points offshore. Defined as waves of more than 46 ft it is the highest level on the World Meteorological Scale. More than 40 Environment Agency flood warnings are in place, meaning that flooding is expected and immediate action is required. These include several put in place by Natural Resources Wales. There are also more than 140 flood alerts which mean that flooding is possible and to be prepared. At one point about 19,000 homes were without power on Monday, but the majority have now been reconnected with most of those still cut off in Devon and Cornwall. 2 young children were badly injured when part of a garden wall was brought down on top of them as they walked to school in Worcestershire. There was disruption to train lines, which included the cancellation of all services in and out of Cornwall after a tree fell across the tracks near Bodmin. Gary Webb said, "We are keeping a close eye on the situation as it develops and would encourage drivers including those driving high sided vehicles and motorcycles and considering a trip with a caravan to consider driving conditions before setting off as they could be difficult. If you do have to make a journey by road, be prepared, plan your journey in advance and check the latest weather conditions along your route. Be aware of sudden gusts of wind, and give high-sided vehicles and caravans and motorbikes plenty of space. In the event of persistent high winds, we may need to close bridges to traffic for a period so please be alert for warnings of closures and follow signed diversion routes." Strong winds could also have an impact at airports in the south east. Storm Imogen follows Storm Henry, which ran close to the north of Scotland in February. One of the most notable cover versions of "All by Myself" was recorded by Celine Dion in 1996. It was the fourth hit single from her album Falling into You. Produced by David Foster at Compass Point Studios in The Bahamas, it was released on 7th October 1996, 13th January 1997 and 11th March 1997. The first music video contains fragments from Dion's photo session for the Falling into You album cover and some scenes from her Live à Paris concert. The second version was made for the United Kingdom with the same white T-shirt scenes but adding footage of a young couple in love at Christmas time instead of scenes from Dion's concert. This was made for the album version. Finally, a live music video was released in March 1997 in North America from the 1996 concert in Montreal. Dion also recorded a Spanish version of "All by Myself," called "Sola Otra Vez." It was added to the Falling into You Latin American/Spanish edition and as a B-side to other singles from that album. This version became available worldwide on Dion's later compilation The Collector's Series Volume One and was released in 1996 in Brazil, only. Dion's Sola Otra Vez was selected the number one Spanish language cover of an English pop song. This version also features on the ITV game show Take Me Out if the contestant leaves the show without a date. Reagan decided to use it for BBC Three, which moved online on 16th February. The new logo for the channel had been criticised on Twitter for the fact that it seems to say BBC 2! in Roman numerals. Nikki Carr said, "Some people are resistant to change and we wanted to be bold and create something that looks forward and will be around for years to come." She added that the logo needed to work both on TV and as an app icon, saying, "Look at Snapchat. They're doing okay without having Snapchat in their logo." She admitted that "we're cursed at the BBC when it comes to marketing" following the BBC's satirical show W1A, which was first broadcast on BBC Two. Many have pointed out that the new logo looks similar to a sketch in W1A where the team came up with plans to replace the BBC logo with three bars. Carr explained that the three bars were chosen because the new channel is founded on three principles which underpin everything it does. "The first is 'make me think' and the second is 'make me laugh'... The third, the exclamation mark, is 'give me a voice', what we will do for young people," she said. Carr said that the BBC will make young people part of the decision making process at the channel and include them as content creators. In the next few weeks it is launching a collaboration with 50 young creative people. Content will range from short form films and animation to picture-led stories and will be delivered daily via soon to be launched products. It was agreed on the condition that BBC Three's long form programmes would be shown on BBC One and BBC Two, which is likely to account for around two hours a week. It's not yet clear exactly how long the migration to online will take but the BBC Three TV channel will almost certainly have gone dark by April. "The decision to close a TV channel is a difficult one, and one we have not taken lightly," said Suzanna Taverne. "The evidence is very clear that younger audiences are watching more online and less linear TV." The decision followed a full public consultation over the proposed closure of BBC Three as an on air channel. The original home to shows such as Gavin And Stacey had been widely praised for its creativity and fostering of new talent since it was launched on 9th February 2003. It had particularly popular with viewers under 25 since that time and had watched by 11.2 million people every week and reaches 25% of 16 to 24 year-olds. It is also currently the only BBC channel watched by 925,000 people in that age group with 80% of whom "simply lost" when the channel moves online on 16th February, according to a public value assessment. The BBC Trust also approved plans to extend the hours of CBBC to 21:00 and to develop iPlayer beyond a catch-up service to include online-first and third party content. The switch to an online only presence is now reported to be taking place on 16th February 2016, the same time as Reagan's farewell tribute to BBC Three. Reagan revealed on 1 November 2015 that the tribute would see Thomas the Tank Engine play a major role in the channel. On 1st January, a new song was unveiled in the form of Crank It by Kideko & George Kwali following the approval of the BBC Three tribute on the same day. The identity of Reagan's other videos began to change to reflect the new tribute. First of all seen were variations of the current idents within which a wrecking ball would hit the screen which caused it to shatter and reveal a building site behind it. On 7th February Reagan uploaded Krakatoa and First Great Western, which was rebranded as Great Western Railway in his honour. Heathrow Junction was also welcomed to the party on that day and was joined by Four Oaks and Krakatoa along with Konstantin Tereshchenko, Newcastle Airport Metro and East Malling. East Malling includes a one-off scene where Thomas the Tank Engine realizes that he has left all the passengers behind and says "Cinders and ashes!" East Malling was not intended to promote the scene when it was uploaded, but later became a worldwide sensation because of Freddy Fazbear jumping up and screaming at the viewers. Reagan revealed on 12th December 2015 that he intended to move BBC Three online in February 2016. It coincided with Valentine's Day and Storm Imogen which struck the United Kingdom on that month. On 1st February 2016, Reagan started watching Take Me Out on ITV2 after uploading Yokohama on 16th January, the first ever city in Japan to get a under score Y in a YouTube U R L. He described the show 4 days later as "one of the best shows on ITV2 that I have ever watched," having given up watching Eggheads on BBC Two on that day because of one of the five Eggheads getting questions wrong. He described the 30 girls as "beautiful and look similar to Ariana Grande, though none of them are as beautiful as her!" He then described Thuy as "a girl with a Chinese accent that looks as though it's come from China." 2 days later, Reagan announced that due to a controversy surrounding the cancellation of The Joker Chaos Coaster, his tribute to Sir Terry Wogan had been delayed. The tribute had been due to be uploaded on that day but was pushed back to 19th February, which was 5 days after a movie relating to Valentine's Day. Storm Imogen was uploaded on 12th February and reflected the scene that was first shown in the early hours of 8th February in Hounslow West. Reagan said that Imogen was his favourite name given by the Met Office, and explained in a similar manner to Thomas the Tank Engine that looking splendid is not the same as being really useful, which gave Imogen the reputation that it deserved. In winter 2015 Svidden & Jarly announced that they will upload a 5-year plan video on 19th February 2016 and that they will upload a tribute to BBC Three on the same day. This came after their two 5-year plan videos that were uploaded in summer of that year and featured them talking about DisneyQuest closing down and Megafobia debuting on 25th December 2019. Their third 5-year plan video talks about news regarding BBC Three moving online on 16th February, about the axing of University Challenge on BBC Two in 2017 after 55 years on the air, about the end of the line for BBC Radio 3 in 2018, and about the axing of BBC Four and BBC One +1 taking over from BBC Three in 2019. Svidden & Jarly say that the reason behind BBC Four's axing is because of BBC Three's move to online 3 years earlier and that BBC Four would not be the same again when it is axed. BBC Five taking over from BBC Four's place in 2020 is shown, with Svidden & Jarly saying that the new channel will take over all other programmes which were previously shown on BBC Three and BBC Four before the former's move to online and the latter's axing, which includes the new incarnation of Top Gear which is hosted by Chris Evans. The BBC Three tribute starts off with Svidden & Jarly doing the usual introduction of "Hey guys, Svidden & Jarly here." The YouTuber then says, "So, the time has come: on Tuesday 16th February, BBC Three went off air for good - and I will be sad to see it go. In the 13 years that it's been on our TV screens BBC Three has brought us some real gems. It's where Little Britain started out, and the award-winning Gavin & Stacey; the show that arguably launched James Corden's now glittering, US-conquering career. He's not the only talent whose CV was boosted by a stint on BBC Three; from Aidan Turner to Sharon Horgan, from Russell Tovey to Jack Whitehall. In this video, I'm going to pay tribute to BBC Three. Now is the time to say goodbye to the channel that had Top Gear to its name. Fasten your seatbelts because here we go!" The YouTuber starts off the tribute with the channel's earliest idents, the BBC Three "blobs," as a relation to the green and yellow blobs of CBeebies and C B B C. The tribute looks at the channel's 2008 ident, Media World, supposedly to make the channel more effective than when it was launched back in February 2003. The tribute then looks at the Discovery ident from October 2013 with Svidden & Jarly saying that the ident was intended to promote them before their YouTube channel was even launched. This causes Thomas & Percy to get Svidden & Jarly into trouble. Svidden & Jarly say, "Oh my god, why are you getting me into trouble?" Svidden & Jarly make jokes about the Discovery ident with Thomas telling Svidden & Jarly that they have saved the hot air balloon, to which Svidden & Jarly say, "But we wanted to make BBC Three more effective than ever before and now you've ruined it!" The tribute then looks at the channel's new logo, with Svidden & Jarly describing it as "The Isle of...FERNANDO'S!" and criticizing the logo due to the fact that it seems to say BBC 2! in Roman numerals. With that, Thomas says to Svidden & Jarly, "Cinders and ashes!" Svidden & Jarly criticize Thomas, saying that the logo represents their commitment to provide greater possibilities for interaction when BBC Three moves online on 16th February. They then advertise the date for the switch over in a video by Muhammed Hairie Bin Musa, and then in a 60 Seconds showbiz bulletin by Sam Naz, who explains to Svidden & Jarly that it is BBC Three's last day as a television channel. Svidden & Jarly then look at a clip of Reagan's version of their tribute with footage from Take Me Out being used, which results in a blackout for the channel. The chorus of the Céline Dion version of the Eric Carmen song All by Myself plays as Lee from Cambridgeshire walks away from the 30 girls, which immediately results in Thomas the Tank Engine getting Lee into trouble for causing a BBC Three-related blackout to which Svidden & Jarly responds with, "You are not supposed to get Lee from Cambridgeshire into trouble for causing a blackout on Take Me Out. You are meant to get Henry into trouble not Lee from Cambridgeshire." They then look at another clip in which Krebs, Bormann and Burgdorf look at Adolf Hitler which results in Thomas telling Svidden & Jarly that looking splendid is not the same as being really useful. Svidden & Jarly say to Thomas, "I don't think that would happen in Storm Imogen because if it did, you will be in trouble." They then look at another clip in which a big, blustery storm by the name of Imogen strikes the Island of Sodor and blows down the Imogen Water Tower, and blows the roof off Farmer McColl's barn. Svidden & Jarly say, "What the heck is this Storm Imogen stuff? You should go and love yourself," to which Thomas gets Svidden & Jarly into trouble for making a Justin Bieber reference. Svidden & Jarly turn their attention back to the new logo and say that it would not be the same again when BBC Three goes online. Instead of the YouTuber saying "I hope you enjoyed it. Please like, comment and subscribe for more videos like this. Until next time, I am Svidden & Jarly. Thank you for watching, and goodbye," the flight attendant on board Southern Airways Flight 242 tells the 81 passengers to brace for impact but Tosha and Min yell "Storm!" which results in the Céline Dion version of the Eric Carmen song All by Myself playing for 42.80 seconds. After Tosha and Min yell "Storm!" Svidden & Jarly say, "And so, on Tuesday 16th February 2016, BBC Three moved online after 13 years on the TV. This is a swansong year for the channel that had been the home of Top Gear and we wish it the very best of luck for the future. BBC Three, a channel we will never forget, and one we never will." The words "BBC Three - 2003-2016" is shown, accompanied by the logo of the channel. The last few seconds of the song are shown and the tribute ends. Reagan admitted on 1 November 2015 that he wasn't sad to see BBC Three go and that he had created a very big controversy in October of that year with Quintino's Revolution, which features the Teletubbies pulling Po's blanket until the Leaning Tower of Pisa collapses causing Hitler to hang up the phone. The ending of University Challenge is usually signified with Jeremy Paxman saying "It's goodbye from (name of losing team who wave and say goodbye), it's goodbye from (name of winning team who wave and say goodbye), and it's goodbye from me" and says goodbye Category:Apperley Bridge